ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvelous DC
Marvelous DC is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series placing Marvel and DC characters in the same universe, being jointly published by and since TBD 2018. Comics *''Avengers League'' *''Man of Steel'' *''Avengers League International'' *''The Great Spider-Man'' *''Young Titans'' *''Avengers League Academy'' *''Doom Patrol'' *''Dark Commandos'' Characters Main *'The Avengers League', consisting of: **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - TBD **'Steve Rogers/Captain America' - TBD **'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' - TBD **'T'Challa/Black Panther' - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - an alien who becomes TBD. *'Avengers League International', consisting of: **'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' - TBD **'Natasha Romanov/Black Widow' - TBD **'Billy Batson/Shazam' - TBD **'Doctor Stephen Strange' - TBD **'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - TBD *'Young Titans', consisting of: **'Tim Drake/Robin' - TBD **'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye' - TBD **'Billy Kaplan/Wiccan' - TBD **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' - TBD **'Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel' - TBD **'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' - TBD *'Avengers League Academy', a school created by the Avengers League to help train younger heroes, consisting of:. **'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' - the head teacher of Avengers League Academy. **'Miles Morales/Spider-Man' - a big Spider-Man fan who has powers similar to him. **'Duke Thomas/Signal' - a metahuman who doesn't fully understand his powers. **'Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar' - the "King of the Savage Land" who isn't familiar with most things. ***'Zabu' - Ka-Zar's "brother" who is a saber tooth tiger. **'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' - a teenage clone of Superman. **'Samuel Alexander/Nova' - a very young member of the Nova Corps. **'Raven' - a young girl who has to keep herself completely emotionless. **'Amadeus Cho '- one of the smartest people alive. **'Bartholomew "Bart" Allan II/Impulse' - Barry Allen's grandson from the future. **'Quentin Quire/Kid Omega' - an omega-level psychic mutant who has a massive ego. *'Doom Patrol', consisting of: **'Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X' - TBD **'Cliff Steele/Robotman' - TBD **'Jean Grey/Phoenix' - TBD ** ** *'Dark Commandos', consisting of: ** Supporting ''Avengers League'' *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Amanda Waller' - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who TBD. ** *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' - TBD * Man of Steel *'Lois Lane' - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' - TBD **'Betty Brant' - TBD * ''The Great Spider-Man'' *'Aunt May Parker' - TBD *'Harry Osborn' - Peter's best friend and Norman Osborn's son who is extremely intelligent and unaware of his father's obscure activities. *'Mary Jane Watson' - TBD *'Gwen Stacy' - TBD *'Flash Thompson' - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' - the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss who despises Spider-Man, despite being unaware that Peter is him. **'Betty Brant' - TBD * Avengers League Academy *'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' - a teacher at Avengers League Academy and Hank's ex-wife. *'Jefferson Davis' - Miles' police officer father. *'Ganke Lee' - Miles' best friend who is one of the few people that knows of his identity. * Antagonists ''Avengers League'' *'Darkseid' - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' - TBD **'Captain Nazi' - TBD ** *'Injustice Masters', consisting of: **'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' - TBD **'Hate-Monger' - a clone of Adolf Hitler who TBD. **'Karla Sofen/Moonstone' - TBD **'Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash' - TBD **'Thaal Sinestro' - TBD ** * Man of Steel * Avengers League International * ''The Great Spider-Man'' *'The Joker' - a psychopathic criminal who TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a former psychiatrist who falls in love with the Joker and becomes his sidekick. *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' - TBD *'Jason Todd/Venom' - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - TBD **'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' - TBD **'Alexander Sveivech/Rhino' - TBD **'Mitchell Mayo/Condiment King' - TBD **'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' - TBD **'Noah Cutter/Calculator' - TBD * Young Titans * ''Avengers League Academy'' *'The Cabal' **'Baron Heinrich Zemo' - a former member of the Nazis who has kept himself alive until modern day. **'Helmut Zemo' - Heinrich's son and future successor. **'Arnim Zola' - a mad scientist who has kept Heinrich alive for so long. **'Carl Creel/Absorbing Man' - a man who can turn into anything he touches. **'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' - a pyromaniac assassin for hire. **'Aaron Davis/Prowler' - a cat burglar and thief for hire who is also Miles' uncle. **'John Corben/Metallo' - a cyborg man with Kryptonite in his chest. **'Tony Masters/Taskmaster' - a man who can memorize someone's fighting style and copy it. **'Abner Jenkins/Beetle' - a person in a high-tech suit. **'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' - a zombified man who comes back whenever he dies. **'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot '- an expert marksman who never misses. *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - an anti-villain who shows good intentions but commits horrifying crimes to get to his goals. *'The Eight Hands of Death', a team of eight supervillains. **'Parker Robbins/The Hood '- the leader of the eight who wears a magical hood. **'Bane '- one of the strongest men alive who has a brain to compliment his brawn. **'Ebenezer Laughton/Scarecrow' - a man who can unleash pheromones that cause massive panic attacks in people. **'Manchester Black' - a powerful psychic with a large grudge against the Superman family. **'Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth' - a crimelord whose teeth are all very sharp and made of gold. **'Onomatopoeia '- an assassin who only speaks in onomatopoeias. **'Philip "Phil" Urich/Hobgoblin' - a very mentally unstable goblin-themed criminal. **'Rudolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite' - a purple man who can absorb another person's energy. *'Lee Price/Maniac' - a former soldier turned horrifying criminal that has a symbiote suit. Trivia